Gorillaz Go To the Beach
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: The Gorillaz need a break, so they decide to go to the beach for a one-day vacation. Murdoc flirting with girls, Russel building a sand castle, Noodle swimming, and 2D attempting to face his biggest fear: Whales. Phase Two.
1. Chapter One: Are We There Yet?

**Chapter One- Are We There Yet?**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for selecting "Gorillaz Go To the Beach." This is my first Gorillaz story, so please excuse my bad writing. But, who knows! You could like it. I want to thank my sister (blue-eyed-cow) for ideas on this story =) Please read some of her Gorillaz stories, they're a lot better than mine and I think any Gorillaz fan would really like it. This story takes place during the second phase. Noodle is 13, and can speak English.**

**This chapter is from third person's view. I like to switch views throughout the story, because I think everyone in a band is equally important. If you like this chapter (or any others) please give me a review, and tell me what I need to work on, or any comments you have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.**

"_Murdoc, where are we going?" _Noodle asked confused. The band sat in the Gorillaz van, Murdoc driving recklessly. 2D had his hands over his eyes, moaning from his migraine and Murdoc's sharp turns. Murdoc grunted in the front seat, turning back towards noodle.

"I already told you Noodle, we're going to the beach." He grunted. "We need a break." He added in. Crash, he hit someone's bumper, throwing all of them forward. Murdoc yelled swears as 2D held his head in his palms.

"Murdoc, you better be more careful or your gunna hurt my lil girl and the van, too!" Russel scolded, pushing his head from behind.

"The damn car hit _ME." _Murdoc protested, swinging his dirty head back towards Russel, sending out one of his evil glares. Noodle got out her Nintendo DS and played her anime games, ignoring dirty words being sent out by both men. 2D was moaning in the front passengers set, throwing handfuls of pills at a time into his mouth.

"Murdoc are we there _yet_?" Noodle groaned throwing her DS at his seat. Murdoc groaned, trying not to yell at her, because Russel would probably beat him.

"Yes Noodle. 10 minutes." Murdoc grumbled. Russel glared at him, once again, keeping a close eye on him. 2D was now leaning against the seat rubbing his temples.

They passed by towns, with high towers and tall green trees, and lakes that were shining blue. Seagulls flew by overhead, the street was bumpy, and Murdoc was turning out of his way to hit animals.

"Hey look Noods." He smiled. "Whenever I run over an animal, the wheels leave a trail of blood!"

Noodle laughed. "You're silly, Murdoc!" She smiled, looking out the back window at the trails of blood coming from the car.

They arrived just as Murdoc said, about 10 minutes later, to the sandy, sunny beach. Murdoc got out of the car, and him and Russel carried the cooler filled with drinks to the beach, while 2D and Noodle got the towels and buckets.

"Can we set up here?" Noodle cheerfully asked, pointing to a sunny spot on the beach. The beach was really crowded: from girls in bikinis, to boys and men in trunks. Paparazzi were following the band, (they were really used to it by now) like screaming girls, flirting with 2D.

"Sure, luv." Murdoc said, taking out a towel. Noodle was pretty surprised to see that Murdoc was wearing trunks instead of a Speedo. The beach was pretty well planned out. It had a bar, also selling coconut juice and ice cream, the ocean of course, followed up by the sand, and there was a karaoke contest going on in the corner of the beach.

"Hey 2D, wanna go swim with me?" Noodle asked, smiling and showing her yellow teeth.

"Erm, I was actually going to do the karaoke contest first… but sure, Noods." 2D smiled.

"Where's Russel?" Noodle asked, looking around the beach. She saw Russel sitting in the sand quietly, building a sand castle, which was just a small lump and sticking a twig on top for the flag.

Murdoc was flirting with some girls on the beach, you could tell he was most attracted to the blonde lifeguard, and she was moving uncomfortably close to him. 2D covered Noodles eyes, and held her hand, leading to the water.


	2. Chapter Two: The Whale

**Chapter Two- Let's Go Swimming.**

**A/N: This chapter is from Noodle's view. =) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.**

2D looked freezing, standing in the water up to his stomach, in his trunks, shivering. Me? I was splashing around, picking up pretty shells and showing them to him. His cheeks were red, and his lips were dark purple.

"2D, you look like you going through like an issue or something," I said, giggling. "Are you ok?"

2D smiled at me with his toothless smile and said: "Yeah Noodle, I'm fine. 2D is just very cold right now."

I went under water, and started pulling viciously on 2D's ankle. In three seconds, I had him underwater, gasping for not air, but warmth. Then he calmed down. All around us were little fish. They were yellow with cute little black stripes on them.

That's when 2D warmed up. The fish were mostly hiding under big rocks or choral bits. 2D's bright blue hair made him look like he had no top of his head in the blue ocean.

I watched 2D swim, and couldn't help saying: "Wow 2D, you really suck at swimming."

"Uh, sorry?"

"How about I help you?" I said, smiling. This calls for swimming lessons. "OK, KICK YOUR FEET." I smiled.

"Noodle I know how to swim I'm just not very-"

"KICK THEM!"

"I'm kicking!"

"NOW STROKE YOUR ARMS OR WHATEVER LIKE THIS." (I do the most epic example ever.)

2D followed me for about an hour, after that, he was like a professional swimmer. We got out the water together and sat on the towel. And something happened so quick- but so petrifying to 2D. Here's what happened:

We were sitting on the towel, just watching the ocean when I saw something really cool. It was a whale, splashing out in the horizon.

"2D LOOK!" I laughed (I promise I didn't know he was…) 2D looked over, that's when it happened. He screamed at the top of his dry lungs.

"WHALE!" He screamed. "MAKE IT GO AWAY NOODLE! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!

The whale was jumping out of the water in the horizon as 2D screamed.

I don't think he's ever swimming again.


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke!

Chapter 3- Karaoke

**A/N: This chapter is from 2D's POV.**

After getting the scare of my life from the wh- wh- wh- never mind… to calm me down, Noodle recommended I now went into the Karaoke contest. I walked across the sandy beach, still shivering, and Noodle holding my hand. We got to the karaoke stage, and I was instantly cheered up. All the people there- not to be mean or anything- literally sucked. Out LOUD. I could just pick a Gorillaz song, try my best, and win. People were whispering as I signed up.

The man at the desk had a blonde mustache, and was wearing a red bandanna. As I approached, he smirked rudely, and watched me as I wrote down the song I was going to sing. I chose "Last Living Souls" because it had a lot of singing and didn't have any guest singers. Just as I was about to walk away, the man's furry arm grabbed my shoulder along with an "EXCUSE ME, MISTER FAMOUS."

I turned around, sand brushing out of my eyes and faced the man.

"Excuse _me _but if you could let go of my arm and let me on stage I would appreciate it." The man grunted and released my arm, but it was still purple. "What's the problem?" I added.

"Well since you own the song, it would be illegal for you to use it against beginners." He said angrily.

"Yeah, beginners." I mumbled under my breath, hearing the screeching sound of a little girl singing.

"You're banned for cheating!" The man said, spitting in my face.

"WHAT?" I protested, "I didn't even do the song!"

"Yeah well, I hate Gorillaz." He mumbled. Instantly, before I could say anything, fan girls came out of nowhere and attacked him, with angry fists, and flying sand. Now I was banned for life. I walked away from the stage sniffling.

"Hi, Murdoc…" I sighed. Murdoc turned towards me, elbowing me onto the sand.

"What do you want, faceache?" He grumbled, towering over me.

"I got banned from the karaoke contest." I whimpered.

"What was the prize?" He asked.

"20 bucks." I said, "Not much of a prize but-"

"If I help you, you give me the money?"

"Yeah sure." I said. Here's what we did:

We stole some guy's jacket, and he was really tall, so it hung down to my feet. Then Noodle lent me her pink sunglasses that I wore. I put the hood up to cover my blue hair. (Anyone saw the hair and I was screwed.) I also got one of those phony stick on mustaches from a vending machine. When I got to the stand the grumpy man from before said he was proud to see another man with a mustache. Yeah, that guy needed a life. Well long story short- I won by singing Kids With Guns (I changed the song to take away suspicion) and really kicked everyone else's asses- the funny thing was they barely noticed that I had the same voice as 2D himself.


End file.
